1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device capable of performing a random read operation regardless of performance of a write operation and a semiconductor system having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional flash memory device, e.g., a NOR flash memory device, may take more time to perform a write operation, e.g., a program operation or an erase operation, than to perform a read operation. When a read operation for reading data stored in a memory bank is input while a write operation is being performed, the NOR flash memory device may suspend a write operation according to a write suspend command input by an user and perform the write operation after the read operation is done. Therefore, a random access read characteristic of the NOR flash memory may fall behind with respect to a write operation of the NOR flash memory.